


Baskerville, momenti nel tempo

by tuttebbestie



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Una drabble per ogni personaggio, di 110 parole ciascuna
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuttebbestie/pseuds/tuttebbestie
Summary: Raccolta di quindici drabble (100-110 parole), di momenti spezzati, idilliaci sorrisi e illusorie preoccupazioni che legano i personaggi appartenenti alla stirpe Baskerville.A ogni drabble è associato un personaggio diverso, le coppie e le relazioni spesso sono accennate.1― Oswald; (Lacie) ― 'Sarete soli, insieme'2― Noise ― 'Preda di una Preda'3― Leo; (Elliot) ― 'Qualcuno mi dica cosa fare'4― Lily; (Lottie, Fang, Doug) ― 'Voglio essere come lei'5― Glen♀ x (Levi) ― 'Bugia Bianca'6― Lottie x (Oswald); (LottieXVincent?) ― 'Cuore'7― Levi ― 'Al vento'8― Vincent; (Gilbert) ― 'Tentazione Irresistibile'9― Jury ― 'Futuro'10― Lacie; (Jack) ― 'Una promessa'11― Dug; (Lily, Fang) ― 'Nascondino'12― Gilbert; (Oswald, Levi) ― 'Il nuovo servo'13― Will ― 'Gli unici'14― Alice ― 'Un regalo'15― Fang ― 'Festa'[ «Non sai chi ha iniziato l’abbraccio, ora vi ritrovate a fissare il cielo in alto, perdendovi nello sfumato leggero del bianco e del grigio dove galleggiano i pensieri.» ]
Relationships: Fang/Lottie (Pandora Hearts), Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville & Lacie Baskerville, Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Lacie Baskerville, Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Lottie, Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Lottie/Vincent Nightray, Vincent Nightray & Noise | Zwei





	1. [Oswald - Lacie] Sarete soli, insieme

**L** asci cadere la testa all’indietro, privo di forze; una melodia incolore soffia, accompagnata da un venticello notturno, accarezzando gelida le tue orecchie. Note che conosci bene, _quelle note_ , librano guidate dalla voce che solitamente le dirige; il suo sguardo purpureo s’incrocia col tuo viso.  
«Fratello, non vieni a dormire? Domani sarà un giorno importante.»  
Il freddo s’insinua nelle tue ossa e una goccia di disperazione scivola sui solchi già tracciati dalle sorelle sulle gote gonfie e rosse.  
Le rivolgi un cenno desideroso di vicinanza mai colmata, di parole non dette, di scuse.  
«Allora ti aspetto.» Dice appollaiandosi vicino e canticchiando serenamente.  
Quanto vorresti che Lacie non ignorasse le tue lacrime.  
  


~ ♦ ~

 **U** n fulmine, i tuoi occhi sguazzano da una parte all’altra cogliendo ogni movimento, ogni volto, ogni presenza.  
Un secondo e si posano sul proibito, sull’altare sacrificale ornato da fiori rossi.  
Sai bene che i veri fiori sono davanti a te, quei rubini incastonati in un viso così sereno. Purtroppo, però, quelli proprio non riesci a fissarli.  
Ci hai provato, ma erano troppo vivi e penetranti: ti spaventavano.  
Sollevi la spada all’altezza del suo collo niveo, ti si appannano gli occhi di lacrime che piangerai, in silenzio.  
Pronunci frasi ormai incomprensibili, compiendo il tuo dovere assaggi l’amaro sapore della solitudine, quando sai che il suo vero peccato è l’averti lasciato solo.  
  


— ◊ —

 **I** l passato, ormai, non ha più importanza, quando è stata esaudita la tua più grande preghiera. Finalmente puoi rivederla, toccare quell’angelo nero caduto, stringerla forte a te, chiederle scusa in ginocchio, prometterle il mondo pur di farla rimanere tra le tue braccia in eterno.  
Eppure non si muove nemmeno un muscolo, l’aria è immobile.  
La spada cade lentamente, ancora macchiata di sangue, e con lei anche le tue forze cedono, ogni ragione svanisce.  
Giaci a terra, tra la neve gelida, eppure un tepore nostalgico ti intorpidisce le membra e ti immobilizza.  
Lacie non ti ha mai voluto lasciare solo, ecco il significato delle sue ultime parole, del suo ultimo sorriso.

~ ♦ ~  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Oswald!Centric; (Lacie) ― 110x3}  
> La prima drabble è ambientata il giorno prima della seconda, ovvero il momento in cui Oswald diventa Glen e sacrifica Lacie. L’ultima drabble, invece, è ambientata al capitolo 101 del manga, dove Glen viaggia nel tempo per uccidere la sorella.


	2. [Noise] Preda di una preda

**S** i affaccia, nera e anonima, zampetta sulla grata quasi verticalmente e, sporgendosi sul muro, scende cauta. La lasci avvicinarsi e tre, due... uno, ora! Hai catturato una formica.  
Sollevi leggermente il contenitore in ceramica – la ciotola del pranzo – per vedere se è salita lungo la parete.  
Usi come coperchio i tuoi stessi vestiti, stringendotela al petto e portandola sul tavolo per travasarla in un bicchiere.  
Rigiri la tua preda tra le mani; non vedi l’ora di liberarla in un prato verde pieno di fiori profumati, come quelli che ti ha regalato una volta Vincent.  
Nei tuoi sogni ad occhi aperti, però, su quella distesa d’erba immacolata ci sei anche tu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Noise!Centric ― 110. Prompt: formica}


	3. [Leo] Qualcuno mi dica cosa fare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER della retrace LVIII

**I** l suo corpo si solleva pesante da terra, i piedi si dimenano. L’espressione è confusa ― _perché_ ―, la tua è angoscia pura ― _perché-?_  
L’odore di ruggine ti pizzica il naso: è sangue ― _cos’ho fatto di male per essere qui?_  
  
Sai cosa sta succedendo.

_Basta!_

  
Cade a terra tonfando ― _perché devo essere solo?  
Perché non posso essere felice?_  
Perché l’unica persona che merita in questo mondo sta morendo davanti ai tuoi occhi gonfi d’orrore?  
  
È allora che invochi silente il loro nome, inconsciamente preghi di vedere quelle flebili e intangibili figure supplicando, senza saperlo, il loro soccorso.  
  
 _Qualcuno mi dica cosa fare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riassumo rapidamente la situazione: Elliot realizza di essere il Cacciatore di Teste ripensando all’episodio in cui cerca con Leo i bambini dispersi a Sabrie. Nel flashback Elliot viene attaccato da Humpty Dumpty e il servo, su consiglio di Oswald, lo riporta in vita ma non lo salva (cit.). E’ un momento importante per Elliot ma soprattutto per Leo che dopo tanto tempo si rimette in contatto con i Glen che vivono in lui.  
> Una frase di Oswald mi ha dato l'idea: “Anche se inconsciamente stavi cercando il nostro aiuto”, che si ricollega alla parte finale


	4. [Lily] Voglio essere come lei

**U** na volta a tavola, quando ti passò il sale, le rispondesti: “grazie, mamma”.  
Lottie mandò giù il boccone di carne – tu ingoiasti la saliva, impaurita dalla sua possibile reazione. «Non sono _così_ vecchia,» mise un finto broncio.  
  
«Nonostante l’aspetto hai più di cento anni,» Fang, seduto accanto, ti massaggiò dolcemente la testa, «sei una vecchia in realtà.» Portò la mano dietro le tue spalle e diede qualche colpetto, rassicurandoti.  
  
«Guarda come li porto bene!»  
  
«Doug li porta meglio.»  
Lui scosse la testa timidamente.  
  
Lottie scoppiò in una risata spontanea, al vederla quasi arrossisti.  
  
  
  
“Voglio essere come lei,” pensi contemplando allo specchio i tuoi capelli, felice per ogni millimetro in più.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {110 – Lily!Centric}


	5. [Glen ♀, Levi] Bugia bianca

**N** on sai chi ha iniziato l’abbraccio, ora vi ritrovate a fissare il cielo in alto, perdendovi nello sfumato leggero del bianco e del grigio dove galleggiano i pensieri.  
  
I fiori che ti ha portato non sono un dono gratuito, celano la promessa di una parola d’affetto; pagherai qualsiasi prezzo.  
  
«Voglio migliorare.» Levi ti fissa serio, la treccia dietro la sua schiena si disfa.  
«Migliorerai.» Non sarebbe migliorato nell’arte della spada, ma non l’avresti mai detto.  
  
Senza pensarci tuffi le mani nella chioma morbida, riunisci le ciocche e ricominci l’acconciatura sistemandolo tra le tue gambe.  
La vostra serenità si confonde nell’odore di gelsomino e pagine ingiallite al sole dei giardini dell’Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {110 ― Glen ♀!Centric ; (Levi) ; Hints!Glen/Levi }  
> Per Glen intendo la maestra di Levi, l'unica Glen donna che compare in una sola vignetta (sigh) e che viene accennata nelle novel (grazie wiki) da Levi. Da quanto ho capito Levi la amava molto ma lei si è sempre rifiutata, mi piace pensare che ricambiasse ma volesse che il lavoro e l'affetto rimanessero sfere separate. Per questo nella fine si parla di Eden: ora hanno l'eternità per trascorrere tempo insieme.  
> Levi afferma anche di essere pessimo nell'uso della spada (e chi l'ha mai visto combattere, d'altronde non sembra nemmeno il tipo) e nei miei headcanon l'allora Glen gli faceva da maestra, sapendo che lui l'avrebbe seguita.


	6. [Lottie] Cuore

Le sue mani giovani sfiorano il tuo collo come la brezza fresca del vento marino, i brividi s’impadroniscono di te, è una scarica elettrica che ha per filo conduttore un bacio e un altro, alimentata da labbra rosse e esperte.  
  
Fa per immergere le mani nei capelli, scioglierli e slegarti dalle catene di un sogno, quello che è soltanto un _tuo_ sogno, l’illusione di appartenere a qualcuno di etereo, irraggiungibile, per paura d’essere tentata da altri.  
  
Ammettilo, stai per cedere.  
  
Poi ripensi alla falsità delle dita che ti accarezzano languide, al tuo amore cieco e puro, _vero_ , per quell’uomo a cui devi tutto.  
  
Il tuo cuore è solo di Glen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {110 ― Lottie!Centric ; (Vincent) ; Hints(oneside)!Vincent/Lottie, Oswald/Lottie}


	7. [Levi] Al vento

**G** li occhi stanchi sono calamitati allo specchio, fessure incastonate in un involucro svuotato, tenuto insieme da bende bianche che si confondono col tuo pallore.  
  
Le forze sono intorpidite, la mente è nebbia.  
  
Ormai hai dimenticato il fascino giovanile, il carisma violaceo delle tue iridi.  
Rimane solo quel sorriso enigmatico dagli spigoli serrati.  
  
Con soddisfazione, ti guardi sogghignando appena.  
  
Fortunatamente sei solo, nessun altro deve assistere allo spettacolo. Hai dato direttive di tramandarlo come un evento glorioso; Oswald deve aver capito.  
  
Piano piano, pezzo per pezzo, i frammenti del tuo _Io_ scivolano lenti tra le intercapedini sporche delle bende, briciole al vento sparse per il mondo di cui hai tanto riso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi!Centric ― 110


	8. [Vincent] Tentazione irresistibili

**È** davvero affascinante...  
  
Ormai è mattina, ma è ancora presto e ti godi un po’ di placido riposo. Dalla tua posizione vedi bene Gilbert, che ancora dorme in alto nel letto a castello.  
  
È irresistibile.  
  
Sembra strizzarti l’occhiolino e implorarti di toccarlo. Ti fissa; a ogni movimento pare provocarti sempre con maggiore lascivia.  
Tenti di resistere a una tentazione che sai essere sbagliata, sai che potrebbe portare a conseguenze spiacevoli... _ma Gilbert dorme pesantemente, non si accorgerà di nulla_.  
I tuoi occhi si assottigliano e scatti in piedi, felino, avvicinandoti a passo felpato alla gamba del tuo fratellino.  
  
Non resisti più.  
  
Infili un dito nel buco del suo pigiama strappato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent!Centric - 110


	9. [Jury] Futuro

**Q** uesta la tortura peggiore, questa la tua condanna: non c'è angolo che ti sia ignoto, non c'è complotto non attizzato col tuo consenso, non c'è segreto che ti sia celato. 

Le tue ossa contorte contengono memoria, nei tuoi occhi si riflette il futuro che auguri, e che, come un algoritmo, immagini.  


E questa la tua croce: niente ti sfugge; il tuo unico compito è far da balia, far andare quei rimbambiti senza memoria sulla retta via a loro predestinata.

Guardacaso tendono sempre all'opposto, sfuggendo al Destino con eccessi snaturati, motivati da passioni passeggere.

Nemmeno tu sei pura ragione, tutt'uno col tutto, e dopo tanto soffrire silente avrai finalmente una fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jury!Centric ― 110


	10. [Lacie] Una promessa

**I** ncanti tutti gli spettatori, che tu sia Giulietta o Medea o Ofelia sei sempre il loro punto luce.  
Il biondino ti guarda ballare sul fragore delle note di sangue che sprizza. Ha gli occhioni da scemo, fissa rapito le tue movenze feline.  
  
La sera dopo ti lascia dei fiori. Un mazzo di rose che paiono velluto nero, col biglietto e la promessa del ritorno.  
  
La terza sera c’è anche un invito che ignori.  
  
La quarta un “ _perché_ ” scritto di suo pugno.  
  
La quinta non ti trova, perché sei acqua aria e etere insieme, e come fumo voli e fuggi.  
  
La sesta ti promette di scappare, e si prende un bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {110 – Lacie!Centric – Implicit!Jack/Lacie}  
> (Un misto di au e missing moment)


	11. [Doug] Nascondino

**A** ppena Fang si gira per fare la conta Lily schizza via senza un piano in mente.  
  
Sei già nella stalla quando da lontano senti un “Adesso vi trovo!” e la paura di essere scoperto insidia la tua calma proverbiale.  
  
D’un tratto a risuonarti vicini sono i passetti di Lily e la vedi davanti a te in lacrime. «Aiutami, ti prego, stava per scoprirmi!» Immaginavi te l’avrebbe chiesto.  
Allora le accarezzi teneramente il capo e apri il mantello offrendole rifugio.  
  
Alzi le mani in segno di resa e giunto alla tana sfoderi il tuo asso: le manine di Lily sbucano dal tessuto senza venire scoperte e voi avete vinto il gioco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doug!Centric - 110


	12. [Gilbert] Il nuovo servo

**L** e manine tremano sotto il vassoio d'argento, le scarpette incerte avanzano tra i pettegolezzi dei commensali.  
  
Ecco il nuovo servo di Oswald.  
  
Arranchi fino al tuo padrone, gli chiedi se desidera del the. Con la destra reggi la pesante teiera e, piano, versi la bevanda.  
  
Di colpo Levi si alza, la sedia scricchiola e gocce bollenti ti finiscono addosso. Rimani con le mani paralizzate, vuote. Il cuoricino fermo in gola.  
  
  
Tutti si voltano.  
  
Levi ringhia: "puniscilo". Ma gli occhi di Oswald grondano compassione. Sorride, poi ti pulisce la camicia col proprio fazzoletto.  
  
Scappi piangendo. Lontano, le risate di Levi tuonano roche.  
Ma non è te che metteva alla prova oggi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert!Centric - 110


	13. [Will] Gli unici

Sbraiti e abbai all’aria, carica di un senso che monta cresce e scende dalla nuca alla vertebra prominente e da lì alle ginocchia e alle nocche delle mani; persino le unghie si fanno artigli affilati, i capelli rami ritorti.

Ride di te, quel pupazzo!

Scatti in avanti e lo afferri: «Ripetilo!»  
Stringi le dita sottili attorno al collo della bambola, che si contorce e si rivolta qua e là finché gli occhi non le diventano tristi.

«Dì che quel vestito è brutto!» Le strappi un fiocchetto dai capelli e te lo leghi al polso.

Non risponde. Meglio così.

«I regali di Jack sono i migliori,» dici fiera – _nonché gli unici_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will!Centric - 110  
> Questa drabble partecipa alla Summer's End Run del forum Piume d'Ottone col prompt "risata isterica".


	14. [Alice] Regalo

«Per te,» Oswald ti porge un cestino.

Appena Levi posa gli occhi sul tuo regalo una testolina scura fa capolino accompagnata da un sonoro ‘miao’. Levi apre la bocca per protestare ma è interrotto da un tuo gridolino di felicità.

«Grazie grazie grazie! Sei il migliore!»

Levi aggrotta la fronte in silenzio.

Oswald ti mette il micetto tra le braccia e ti dice di non stringere troppo. Mentre accarezzi le sue orecchie morbide Oswald ti fa sedere sulle sue ginocchia e ti pettina i capelli.

«Lo chiamerò Chechire.»

«Che nome _terribile_ ,» Levi si volta per andarsene.

«E’ perfetto,» risponde Oswald.

L’indomani ricevi una collezione di abiti da parte di Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice!Centric - 110 parole


	15. [Fang] Festa

La musica delle feste non ti ha mai attirato – né i balli, né gli incontri formali – ma è il compleanno del padrone e devi essere presente; sei lì solo col corpo, con la mente stai studiando il colore delle mattonelle.

«Fang, perché non scappiamo?» Lottie non ti lascia il tempo di rispondere – non ti saresti comunque opposto – e ti indica il giardino all’esterno. «Ti aspettiamo,» ti soffia nell’orecchio baciandoti una guancia.

Senza accorgertene sei già fuori, seduto a terra a gambe incrociate con Lily sulle spalle mentre Lottie protesta e si lamenta drammaticamente e Doug mugugna qualcosa, contento di aver vinto per la sesta volta consecutiva a scopa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho pubblicato il primo capitolo di questa raccolta di drabble il 05/08/2017.   
> Oggi è il 27/02/2021. E così lo concludo.  
> E' difficile spiegare tutto quello che c'è in mezzo, dietro e davanti.


End file.
